The present invention relates to distraction of a joint and, more particularly, to an intramedullary distraction device.
During the implantation of an antibiotic spacer into the knee joint for infection treatment, the knee joint must be stabilized. Currently, to stabilize the knee joint, cement or other devices may be used. However, existing athrodesis devices are very costly, cause extensive bone loss and require excessive time for insertion and removal.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for stabilizing the knee joint that is quick and easy to insert and remove.